xxSugar Dori, love me dollyxx
by xCharuraix
Summary: Glassy,green eyes looked into the obsidian darkness of a beautiful killer. Samurai Kishi's new assistant, she was almost TOO good...Sasuke couldn't help but be suspicious of her uniqueness, especially when Konoha had become an underworld for villainy...
1. Hired my sweetheart

**xx~~Sugar Dori, love me dolly~~xx**

**Full Summary: Samurai Kishi, a group that prevents Konoha from becoming a shady underworld for villains. Sakura has been hired as their emotionless assistant who can stand the "gore" but Sasuke is suspicious of her uniqueness, especially when evil is ever present.** **Glassy, doll, green eyes looked into the obsidian darkness of a beautiful killer.** **Samurai Kishi's new assistant was almost TOO good...**

**Twist, love, blood, lust, darkness, mystery and shock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Sasuke on the other hand...no really, don't own any of it! Kishimoto owns all! **

**Warning: Some violence and minor gore, suggestive/romantic themes and language (this is a warning for all chapters)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**1. Hired my sweetheart**

_**"**__Why look at me sweet master,_

_When you know these eyes of mine..._

_I'm sweet for you dear master,_

_So why gaze at my soul darling?_

_Please, those emotions are not for you,_

_Stare at the china red lips instead..._

_Or my perfect pretty pink head..._

_Or my frozen solid fingers_

_Yes sweet master, look anywhere but my eyes..."_

"Don't let them change you..." Amber eyes glowed in the shady cube of the room. They were the type of eyes that could penetrate even the coldest of persons…that honey toned gaze was enough to smoulder anyone.

"Hai Tsunade senpai!" Her apprentice answered, pale fingers fidgeting with the assigned kimono she was wearing. Her fingernails brushed against the soft fabric as she adjusted it.

"If they tell you to feel something you must feel it," The woman said. This was the first time she was telling her delicate little cherry blossom…well, delicate in her eyes. Sure enough, Sakura Haruno had reached the age of 18, now finally ready to face the world she had been trained for. At a young age, Sakura had shown great promise to the Kamoku academy. Perhaps it was because of the death of her parents, which had torn the very emotion out of her.

She was sneaky, a dancer in the dark. Wicked when requested to be, sweet and loving when asked to be. Who was she without demands? A china doll. Sakura knew what emotions to deliver when addressing herself, or stating an opinion of course. But only because she was told how.

Not many people had shown such promise. This, Tsunade knew very well. Kamoku academy was designed in order to create the perfect assistants or assassins to join/help the current assassin groups littering the earth. In the clammy depths of Konoha, there was evil lurking, like poison smoke. Foreign evil, assignation groups from other ninja lands, trying to wipe out the most powerful country, Konoha.

Kamoku academy was therefore created to increase the number of assassins and assistants that would help Konoha become great and powerful again.

Tsunade massaged her temples. The word power was said too often. Looking up, she gazed at the girl in front of her, still sitting patiently.

Sakura's long pink hair was currently worn straight, snaking past her neck and landing comfortably on her chest. And of course, she still had the same innocent features, much like a doll. And was still innocent, untouched, unexperienced. Had never known a friend nor an enemy. Never known love or lust, comfort or pain.

The black kimono she wore with a cherry pink obi, almost reminded Tsunade of a dark geisha. The main assignation group of Konoha had requested attire like this, to match with the image of course. Samurai Kishi (Knight) were the assassination group, which had just hired Sakura as their personal assistant. Their job was to protect Konoha from the plague of evil and keep the people pure. Of course, this requested trust and skill, no spies. So Kamoku was therefore extremely important.

"Are you ready to leave this place?"

"Hai Tsunade-senpai..." Sakura stood, the chair creaking mournfully as she left it.

"I'm no longer your senpai..." Tsunade told her. "You know the way I assume?"

Sakura paused, her back now facing away from the woman she once called senpai. "Hai I know the way Tsunade." Sakura took a step forward. "Am I your equal now?"

Tsunade hesitated. "Hai Sakura."

"Delighted to hear it. I will choose to miss you, thank you for your help." Sakura shut the door to Tsunade's shady little cube of a room.

And amber eyes hid themselves once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun..." The red head whined for the seventh time.

Sasuke was currently sitting at his desk, looking at a map with tired eyes. He was dressed in his usual attire, a black yukata with a navy blue obi, that tied loosely, exposing his pale and well toned chest. It was something Karin adored gazing at, as she sat herself rather rudely on his desk.

"Get lost already...and tell that bastard over there to stay away from the sake..." Sasuke muttered, not lifting his oynx irises.

Karin snapped her head round, glaring at the white haired man in the corner. "Suigetsu! Stop it!"

Suigetsu casually turned round, holding a sake cup in one hand. "Ooooohhh...gomen bitch..." Suigetsu dropped the sake cup back onto the mahogany cabinet and stepped away from it.

Karin grunted a curse before turning her attention back to her "Sasuke."

"Why are you even here?" Sasuke asked finally, placing the map back down on the desk. He noticed Karin's leg rising higher to expose some of the skin from her revealing white kimono.

Karin caught his gaze to her thigh and smirked. "Liking what we see?"

"No, I'm concerned it will touch that important paperwork..." Sasuke answered.

Karin huffed heavily. "My master sent me...he wants to know when you're coming back to us..."

"That was a long time ago. Leave." Sasuke did not want to dwell in the past any longer. Sure enough, he had once been a traitor to his own village. Following the likes of foreign assassination groups such as Sound. But he had returned after learning the truth...but his old master still wanted him back. Since then, he had been a useful asset to Samurai Kishi, leaking information on Sound and earning him a high job within the group. He was the one who managed the work in the mansion, hired employees and whatnot. He was in control of the assistants and messengers. The one just above him was Shikamaru Nara, a genius in Konoha, who managed the work Sasuke needed to manage.

Of course, if Sasuke wasn't doing this, he was out assassinating enemies within the village. Some fellow group members would leave the village and attack groups who threatened Konoha; but his unique skill was that he could detect spies...the rats hiding…but despite his skills, and the skills of his comrades, assistants were greatly required and never easy to get.

His last assistant, who had been forced to clean up the mess one night, vomited in a bathroom and never returned. It was clear Sasuke required a much stronger assistant and Tsunade had been so generous as to offer one for the whole household.

"You're not going to come back?" Karin said again with a trembling lip.

"You do realise you are both foreigners to Konoha? I could have you killed in an instant," Sasuke told them.

"You wouldn't do that to us!" Suigetsu exclaimed with a cackle.

Sasuke stopped studying his papers. Finally, he looked up properly. "."

Karin growled in anger as she slipped off the table and skulked out the room, grabbing Suigetsu by the collar. "Who does he think he is?" Karin asked herself as she slammed the office door shut.

"Someone who isn't interested in you," Suigetsu answered, earning a slap from Karin. "Big deal anyway...we don't need him anymore."

Karin rolled her eyes as she stormed down the stairs, tightening the purple obi round her waist.

"What are you bakas doing here?" Came a loud voice from the neverending hallway.

"We're on business..." Suigetsu said indifferently as the pair made their way to the door.

The blonde's hekigan eyes narrowed at the white haired man. "People from sound are not welcome."

Karin spun round to face the tanned face man, who was dressed in a black yukata with an orange obi. "We weren't doing anything Uzamaki..." She flipped her red hair back and went straight for the door, Suigetsu hesitantly following behind, yawning loudly. She heaved open the large wooden door and stumbled out to come face to face with a girl about the same height she was, if not slightly smaller.

"Konichiwa." Her expression was too bright for this dim afternoon and it almost pissed Karin off. She also particularly disliked the black kimono, which seemed to accentuate her curves nicely. This person was part of Samurai Kishi.

"Whatever..." Karin snapped, pushing past her. Suigetsu sighed heavily, as he winked suggestively at the young pinkette before disappearing into the silent streets.

Sakura did not even react to her words as she remained on the doorstep, gazing at the wooden door, as it slowly began to close again. A firm hand was pressed against it, to stop it from shutting fully.

"Miss Haruno from Kamoku academy, right?" Naruto questioned the pink haired girl in front of him. He gave her a quizzical look. _'Why didn't she stop the door from closing?' _He pondered.

Sakura immediately noticed his flamboyant and charming personality. "Hai. Mr Uchiha is expecting me."

Naruto gave a nod. "Yeah, I know..." He opened the door wider and stood there for a moment.

Sakura seemed un-phased at first, until she realised this was a gesture for her to enter. "Otsukaresama..." She stepped in and explored the interior with wide emerald eyes. "Beautful Mr Uzamaki..."

"Whoa, hold up, no need for the formalities," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"You are all my shujin, I shall address you appropriately unless told not to Mr Uzamaki," Sakura answered as if she had just recited it from a book. She continued eyeing her surroundings. It was all rather antique. The beauty of ancient Japanese decor was all that could be seen. The shoji doors, the silk screen paintings, the oak wood and flowers. It wasn't like the Kamoku academy at all, which was decorated rather darkly to suit Tsunade's tastes.

Naruto cleared his throat. He had never seen an assistant with such expertise. The way she moved was as if she was a doll learning to walk. Every step was carefully done, not out of line or a sign of any stumbling. A perfect puppet. "Well, Sasuke's office is up the stairs, door closest-"

"I memorized the layout of the Kishi mansion Mr Uzamaki..." Sakura shot him a glance. "Arigatou...nonetheless...may I go up the stairs?"

Naruto gave a nod, as his eyes watched her leave and head for the stairs. She didn't even make a sound...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There was a perfect knock on his office door. The knock was firm, yet patient, the rap consisting of 2 beats with a distinct gap between the two. Sasuke guessed it was who he was expecting. With a slight pause he finally gave permission for the one to enter.

Sakura immediately stepped in and gave him a very low bow. "Konichiwa Mr Uchiha. I swear to bleed for you, clean for you, protect you in any way possible, think of me as a doll, one you may do anything to!" Glassy green eyes looked into the obsidian darkness of a beautiful killer. She was looking up from her bow to politely wait for his answer.

He was slightly taken aback by this. He stood and gestured for her to stand straight. She did, perfectly.

"So you're the expert?" He circled her first, before eyeing her. "Please outstretch your arms."

This was the part he hated. All his previous assitants had flinched at his actions or began to blush terribly. He placed his hands on her shoulders first, before slowly tracing his fingers on her arms, feeling her small muscles, and then the fingers hidden in the long sleeves. He noticed she was completely still for him, her face completely blank.

This was odd to him. All who were hired were never told about these searches so that they couldn't prepare if they were trying to hide anything dangerous. So usually, they took it the wrong way and thought he was feeling them up.

Next, he went down to her chest, digging her fingers into her obi, checking every space, before running his hands down her waist and hips, and then round her legs. Finally satisfied, he stood and faced her.

She was still standing, arms outstretched.

"Drop them," he said quickly and firmly.

Sakura did.

"You didn't react at all," Sasuke said to her, folding his arms.

"You may do what you please," Sakura told him.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but not enough to express emotion. "We don't do things like that. Why would you say those things?"

"I have been trained this way Mr Uchiha. I began to learn how to serve people in every way possible. Although, this is the first time I am trying it out for real. I am now yours. I will do everything and anything in whatever emotion you want me to," Sakura told him, remaining eye contact.

"Well, for one thing, you may feel what you like when doing your duties." Sasuke leant against his desk. "Have you ever seen a dead body before?"

"No Mr Uchiha," Sakura answered.

"Well you will. I'm preparing you now," Sasuke warned her. Her gaze had not shattered into fear, nor transitioned into worry. She was still blank and staring at him intensely.

"What should I feel like when I see a dead body?" Sakura asked him. "It is something people do not like to see...but have to see."

Sasuke hesitated. "Feel what you like."

"Shall I feel what you feel Mr Uchiha?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke swallowed. "I feel nothing..." he lied. "So feel nothing..."

Sakura bowed her head. "Of course Mr Uchiha."

"Call me Sasuke," Sasuke told her abrubtly.

"Hai Sasuke," Sakura replied instantly.

Sasuke sighed as he returned to his seat. "You need to know how this all works. The jobs we assign in Samurai Kishi and who has these jobs. Tsunade told me that you have memorized the names and features of every member within the building, correct?"

Sakura gave a slow nod. "Hai Sasuke."

"Well, we all work to protect Konoha and keep it safe. We're all well trained assassins and of course, you are our main assistant. You'll be meeting all the members here and there. The most important thing to remember is that there are three heads to Samurai Kishi. If you remember, the previous ones were Orochimaru, Jaraiya and your senpai, Tsunade. Orochimaru rebelled against us, Jaraiya was killed by an assassination group known as Akatsuki and Tsunade decided to start another academy.

Now the three current heads are Hatake Kakashi, Moreno Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko. Samurai Kishi is also broken down into three squads. Anko is in charge of the travel squad, Ibiki is in charge of the collector squad and Kakashi is in charge of the hunting squad. The travel squad, which consists of Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Tenten assassinates threats outside of Konoha. The collecting squad with Nara Shikamaru, Aburamae Shino and Akamichi Choji collect information about our enemies. And finally, the hunting squad, with me, Uzamaki Naruto and Sai. We hunt down spies hidden within Konoha and take them out, or bring them here for interrogation."

Sasuke hated talking this much. In truth, he enjoyed being a quiet person. And it wasn't like his voice was an interesting one to listen to. His voice sounded cold and firm, as if he was haunted by a past he couldn't forget. Shutting out the memories, he looked up to face the girl, who to his surprise had been listening intently. Usually girls were too busy watching his mouth move, or running their eyes down his body. He sighed heavily.

"Any questions?"

"Hai Sasuke. How do I act around all these members? The only interaction I've had with people are with people like me," Sakura explained, hands clasped in front of her.

Sasuke raised a brow. She didn't even know how to act? Usually the girls that came from Kamoku academy still had emotion. They started their training at the age of 15 and finished at 18. So why was this girl so different? "What age did you start?"

"I've lived there since I was 5...Sasuke," Sakura replied, without any tone of hurt or sorrow in her voice. It was as if this didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Well, you should be yourself." Sasuke was not expecting this to come from her lips. Living in that academy for most of her life must have affected everything about her. Perhaps that was why Tsunade was so eager to give her a job, so she could escape the emotionless world.

Sakura remembered the words Tsunade had told her. She wasn't to let them change her. But if she was equal to Tsunade now, surely that meant she did not need to take orders from her? And since Sasuke was her main master, surely she should be listening to him? _'But I have no self to be...' _

"Do you like your job here Sasuke?" Sakura asked, attempting to make conversation in order to get to know her master better.

"I was forced to do this job within the mansion. I don't mind the assassinations but this talking is starting to piss me off. Go make yourself useful...there have been rumours of a spy lurking around here...I'm going to hunt him down so I need you to look after the office while I am gone." He stood and went to a cabinet to his left. Opening it, he retrieved the samurai that sat on its shimmering stand, before placing it in his obi. "I will be back soon."

Sakura did not expect her master to leave so quickly. "Shall I clean?"

"Introduce yourself to the other members if you wish. I cannot afford to stay right now." Sasuke brushed past her and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. Sakura looked round her, finding herself alone for the very first time.

She decided she would clean, rearrange the mess of papers on his desk and dust off the furniture.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She's hot you know..." Naruto hissed as he ducked behind a few garbage cans.

The rain had begun to pour down, slapping the ground with its meek little teardrops. The alleys in the depths of Konoha were dark and dirty. Full of strip clubs and shady bars where these kind of men were found.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Naruto be more like Sai? Quiet and less annoying. Sasuke couldn't care less if whoever this "she" was, was hot. His mind was too focused on the mission at hand.

"Really good body in that kimono," Naruto added.

"Who are you talking about?" Sai asked, as he crept across the alleyway to crouch down beside his two teammates.

"That Sakura girl...our new assistant," Naruto answered.

"Haven't seen her yet," Sai admitted, as he tightened the grey obi round his waist. All Samurai Kishi members wore their own personal coloured obi, in order to separate each one. Usually, the female assistants were also given a colour of choice, but one like Sakura, did not know how to favour something. So she was given an obi that matched the pink of her hair.

"She's weird though...really weird," Naruto went on, earning a bored glare from Sasuke. "Like she's a robot or something."

"It's because she's lived there her whole life," Sasuke answered.

Naruto grunted loudly. "How comes you get to interview all these hot assistants!"

"I'd happily trade my job for any other...it's not like I enjoy it," Sasuke snapped, keeping his eye on one bar in particular.

"Not enjoying assistants? That sounds quite gay of you Sasuke," Sai commented, earning a punch from Sasuke's fist.

"Well trade my job! Sometimes getting bossed around by Tenten, telling me how to sharpen weapons is a pain in the ass!" Naruto complained, clenching his fists.

"I'd have any job but that," Sasuke hissed, ducking down further. "This guy is a no-show..."

"Perhaps we should go inside?" Naruto suggested, jerking his head to the bar.

"No, we shouldn't cause a scene. He was expected to come 2 hours ago. We should try again later and report this back to Kakashi...let's go." The three hunters stood and dashed away, too fast for even the rain to hit their bodies.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura carried a large bag of rubbish, mainly sake bottles out of the mansion and towards the bins round back. Her hair was a mess and her black kimono was decorated with dust but she did not care. She was doing this for her masters and pleasing them would please her. She slammed the bag into the bin and brushed down her hands. It has been a long 2 hours, cleaning Sasuke's office had been more tiresome than she had expected.

She was about to walk away when a scraping sound alerted her senses and forced her to turn round. When Sakura heard noises, she was expected to see the cause of them immediately. An animal, the wind, or a fellow person. However, nothing appeared behind her which confused her slightly. Shrugging, she continued walking down the path until she suddenly felt a rough jerk on the back of her obi which forced her backwards. She fell into the arms of a stranger, his long black greasy hair falling onto her pale wet skin. She looked up and gazed into drowsy looking eyes. She had never seen this man before. His breath smelt sour...like he had been drinking. And his rough dirty hands were now tightly round her waist, stopping her from moving.

His beady brown eyes searched her face for fear but there was none. She was completely blank...unsure how to react.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, lacking curiosity. Her green eyes were wide with anticipation but she didn't seem scared.

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." He slurred. He turned her round to face him. "So you work with this Samurai scum, huh?"

"Yes I do, but they're not scum in my opnion," Sakura told him defiantly. "I think that was inappropriate of you..."

The man cackled at the woman's words. "Really? You have some nerve girl!" He suddenly slapped her across the face, the rain on his fingertips colliding against her soft cheek, wetting it even more. Sakura gasped. A stinging pain shot through her entire face, like an electric current.

She had never been confronted this way before! What was this? Sakura clasped a hand on her cheek, as the man remained holding her. Her eyes were wide. The mark was instantly reddening.

Sakura had felt pain before, but it had never been caused by another person! "What...what was that?" Sakura asked him. "Should I be angry at you for that?"

"You don't have to be if you don't want to sweetheart!" He pushed her onto the ground.

Sakura widened her eyes. She did not understand this man's actions! Why was he doing this to her?

"You can give a message to your little boys...tell them I'm not going to tell them shit about my-"

.......(thump...) _'What...'_

.....(thump...) _'Is...'_

....(thump, thump) _'This...'_

..(thump, thump, thump) _'Feeling?'_

..(thump, thump, thump, thump thump) _'Is...'_

..(thump..........thump..........) _'It....?'_

Fireworks...

That's what Sakura was reminded of...

When she saw the explosion of scarlet cascade into the rain and dance aross her entire body. Her chest was red, her face was red. The rain was dilluting it, it ran through her clothing, sinking deep.

Sinking right through...was it warm or cold?

**Oooh is Sakura okay? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**

**If you're confused about anything, please let me know in your review and I shall reply! Oh and DORI means DOLLY in Japanese XD!**


	2. Perfection is key, precious

**2: Perfection is key, my precious**

_"If I am perfect for you,_

_Will you love me more my precious? _

_Will it break the binds and twist the keys in your heart?"_

The man who had attacked her, suddenly fell in front of her in a bloodied mess, now lifeless. The dying firework...

She heard the clink of a samurai before a wet hand was held out in front of her face. Sakura was frozen to the spot. There was sticky blood in her hair, on her face, dying her eyebrows red, going into her nostrils, dripping off her eyelashes. The red mark on her cheek was highly visible, even if the weather was misty. She wasn't even breathing...but her heart was racing. What was this feeling? Being unable to move or speak?

Tsunade had told her how to rid all emotion and how to feel only what others tell her to feel, so she would become the perfect assistant.

But Tsunade had not told her what to feel if a man slaps you across the face for doing no wrong. She had not told her what to do if she was covered in another man's blood. Did Tsunade want her to learn for herself?

"Take it Sakura...take my hand..." The voice was cold but firm. She knew this voice and suddenly a rush of warmth fell over her.

"Hai Sasuke..." She stammered, taking his hand. He pulled her up until she was fully standing.

"Naruto, Sai, I will take her inside."

"We'll tell Kakashi about this..." Sai told Sasuke as he walked past with Sakura, who was still expressionless.

"Yeah...I don't know how the spy managed to get so close though," Naruto said as he bent down to pick up the corpse. "Guess we won't be getting information out of this one...stupid Uchiha."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were now in the hunter squad's private bathroom. Sasuke had sat her on the rim of the bath while he locked the door behind him. He faced Sakura once again. She was very still, staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Weren't you scared?" Sasuke asked her impatiently, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"S-scared? Was I supposed to be sc-"

"Dammnit Sakura, you're not a robot! So answer the question!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura kept his gaze on him. She had learnt that eye contact was very important when someone was not happy with you. "I...I don't know what it was. I was unsure...gomen Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed as he stepped away from the door. "Don't be sorry," he said harshly, kneeling down in front of her so that he was level with her face. "Did he attack you?"

Sakura placed a trembling hand on her cheek.

"You're trembling," Sasuke said.

"I know, it won't stop," Sakura answered him. "My heart is racing too, and my face feels very warm...yet I am cold...what is this?"

"Fear," Sasuke told her. "Did he do anything else to you?"

"He pushed me...and put his hands round my waist, that was it Sasuke," Sakura replied.

Sasuke sighed once again as he retrieved a cloth from the sink and began to wet it. "You're covered in blood. I didn't mean for you to get covered in it."

Sakura swallowed the strange feeling in her throat. "I believe you Sasuke." Her words were true. She had to believe him, put all her faith in him. He was there to guide her, as she was there to guide him.

He bent down to face her once again and began dabbing at her cheek. She hissed. "Aa...so you feel pain at least," he said.

Sakura nodded. "Yes Sasuke...I didn't know why he did that."

"He was an enemy...the one we were sent to kill. Don't worry, something like that will never happen again." He began wiping off the rest of her face, rinsing the cloth here and there. "We-I was careless. You should shower after this."

"Yes Sasuke."

"Anymore injuries?" He asked, sounding bored by his own question.

"I think I cut my back when I fell over..." Sakura admitted.

Sasuke sighed as he motioned for her to turn around. She did so. "Lower your kimono."

She obediently slipped the kimono off her shoulders, so that it fell round her waist, exposing her bare back to him. He noticed a large graze down her spine. He grabbed a new cloth, before wiping it over the wound. She hunched slightly, the feeling of cold water making her shiver. And yet, at the same time this was relaxing. She could feel his warm fingers brushing against her spine slowly as he cleaned the cut. The slow breathing from his mouth...it soothed her. And she had never felt this way before.

"This is comfort isn't it? When you feel safe and calm..." Sakura said quietly.

"Hai..." Sasuke answered.

"May I feel it when I'm around you Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke hesitated. "If you want." He immediately removed the cloth from her back and made his way out of the bathroom. "Shower now...clean clothes will be outside the door." And with that, he left.

Sakura dug her fingers into her shoulders as she pondered for a moment. She hadn't realised the water that was spilling from her eyes...

_'I promised to bleed for you and I get blood on me, I promised to protect you and you protected me, so next time I will promise to the the perfect assistant...'_

_This dolly mustn't weep..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke gratefully retired to his room the moment he had left Sakura in the bathroom. He ran his hands through his damp hair, listening to the tinkering of the rain outside, slapping against his window. He removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor carelessly. He would expect grief from Kakashi tomorrow about acting on instinct. He didn't know why he had done it. In circumstances such as that one, he could easily remain calm and focused. But in that moment, when him, Naruto and Sai were approaching the mansion, suddenly spotting the man outside…it made his blood boil. The enemies had gotten too close and Sasuke was greatly concerned that the man even knew where to find them.

Not only that…but the look on Sakura's face as she was thrown to the ground…suddenly his mind seemed to go blank with rage. He growled in annoyance as he plummeted against his futon.

He was content upon his futon...it was when his mind rested and he could feel true comfort and true privacy. Away from everyone and everything. Just him and his room. Sure enough, it wasn't a large or fancy room. This mansion was designed to fit in many Samurai knights, as well as offices and weaponry so it was far from a perfect room. But it was his space.

And he adored this space. Privately, of course. He closed his eyes and finally fell to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And then the perfect knock on a heavy wooden door rung in his overly sensitive ears, forcing those beautiful oynx eyes to open. He decided to turn over, so that his chest was flat against the matress and his bare back was exposed for all, his sheets hovering just over his hips. His dishevled hair was thrown against the side of his face as he closed his eyes again.

The perfect knock repeated.

"Mmmfff..."

"Please say enter Sasuke," came a bright high voice from the other side. "This is quite heavy."

Heavy? Sasuke grunted. "Whatever...enter..."

Sakura opened the door. "I notice you don't have a shoji door like most others Sasuke."

"Shoji doors don't have any locks..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Well, konichiwa Sasuke! I brought you lunch!" Sakura was wearing a clean black kimono, the same attire as yesterday, only washed. Her hair was put up in loose chopsticks to keep it away from the food she had prepared for him. "I made breakfast for your squad earlier...but you were not present..."

"It's morning..." Sasuke muttered, turning over to face away from her. "I'm not hungry."

Sakura sighed. "Yes Sasuke...but it's afternoon...gomennasai." She set the tray down beside his futon. The tray was light pinewood, with tuna rice balls and sliced tomatoes upon it. A glass of water was served beside it. "Please eat. I serve you remember?"

Sasuke, after much hesitation finally turned over to peer down at the food. He noticed it just happened to be his two most favourite foods, but he wasn't going to admit it to his patient assistant. "...Arigatou..."

Sakura gave a nod. "Please pull up your sheets Sasuke...you're exposing yourself." She stood and walked over to the curtains as Sasuke gingerly pulled up his sheets. He was annoyed by her presence.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice croaky.

"Past noon...it's been 24 hours and 43 minutes since my arrival..." She opened the curtains, allowing light to flood through. Sasuke immediately squinted, placing a hand over his eyes. She turned round and approached him. Placing a hand above his eyes so he could see, she stared down at him. "Would you like anything else?"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by the way she shielded his eyes for him. He wasn't one to be dependant on others. Even his previous assistants hadn't treated him like this. They wanted other things from him...but Sakura was acting like a maid. He could not argue, it was part of her job description.

"Sakura...I need to get dressed..." Sasuke told her quietly.

Sakura gave a sharp nod. "Hai Sasuke. I will make your bed."

Sasuke sat up and was about to stand when he immediately paused. He looked at her with a frown. She looked back with a simple gaze.

"Don't worry...I won't look unless you want me to," Sakura told him honestly.

"You're annoying," Sasuke snapped, standing up. "And I don't want you to." He walked towards the wardrobe and began dressing.

"Hai Sasuke." Sakura began making his bed, folding the sheets and fluffing the pillow. She straightened everything out before standing. "Shall I leave now?"

Sasuke gave a nod. Sakura bowed her head before exiting his bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she walked across the bare landing, feeling the cold wood an uneasy welcome. She had forced herself to grow accustomed to everything, as was necessary. Every room in this mansion she would have to feel comfortable in. Walking down the stairs, she accidentally dropped her sandal.

Sakura bent down to pick it up and let out a whimper of pain. The graze on her back was still painful.

"You alright?" Came a low and gentle voice from behind her. Sakura spun round, not startled because that was unnecessary, but she was eager to meet the man with this voice. She also wondered how he had come up from behind her without even making a sound...

"Hai...Mr Hatake...arigatou." Sakura bowed, realising it was the white haired man who was in his 30's. He had kind eyes but his body language told her he knew how to take care of things. Sakura decided she would act very obedient around this man, as well as gentle. She was sure that would suit him just fine. "It was an injury from-"

"Yesterday, yes...I've been meaning to talk to Sasuke about that, do you know where he is?" Kakashi asked politely.

Sakura hesitated. "Hai, Mr Hatake...in his bedroom."

Kakashi looked puzzled for a moment. "Arigatou Sakura-san, I must have missed him when I looked...welcome to Samurai Kishi." And with that he returned up the stairs and back along the hallway.

Sakura was quite puzzled herself, but did not show it. She did not understand why Mr Hatake wore a mask over his face. What was he hiding?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A rapid knock came at Sasuke's door, causing him to sigh indifferently. He knew it wasn't Sakura, who seemed to knock with a feverent yet assertive tone. This person was confident and almost in a hurry. Sasuke had learnt to identify people by the way they knocked on his door. It was helpful to him.

"Hai," he answered breathlessly, tying the obi round his waist.

Kakashi entered and peered over at the perfectly made bed, before turning his gaze over to Sasuke. "We need to talk."

"Aa, I know that tone," Sasuke answered. "I did something wrong."

"Something very wrong, so be thankful I am not Anko," Kakashi said stepping in and closing the door behind him. "You killed the spy."

Sasuke hesitated, before lowering his head. The raven-backed hair drifted over his face, covering his eyes. "There wasn't much time to think."

"There could have been," Kakashi protested calmly. "Sai said you swung at him without so much as a blink. You seemed very eager to kill him there and then...you also got our assistant covered in blood."

"I apologised for that, but he was attacking her," Sasuke argued back, now making eye contact. "She's very vulnerable, it was an instinct."

"Samurai Kishi does not teach you to follow your instincts but to follow your oders," Kakashi told him sternly. "I understand you were protecting her, but it could have been done less...gruesomely. He's dead. We can't get any information out of him."

Sasuke nodded.

"And I don't want to see Karin and Suigetsu here," Kakashi added. "I dislike being so...parent-like with you, I hope you're aware of that."

Sasuke gave an amused smirk. "It's because I keep misbehaving, right?"

"Tweaking the rules," Kakashi corrected him with a hidden smile. "Just be careful." And with that he left Sasuke's room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm Tenten," Tenten introduced herself the moment Sakura entered the weaponry unit of the mansion. She had been given a list of things to do from Shikamaru, who in turn had handed that to Sasuke. One of the jobs on her list was to polish weapons with Naruto.

Sakura bowed. "Miss Tenten, a pleasure, I'm Sakura."

"Got a second name?" Tenten asked with a smirk, arching an eyebrow.

Sakura smiled. "Haruno, Miss Tenten."

Tenten nodded. "Just call me Tenten. Anyway, I'm guessing Sasuke filled you in about this, huh? I'm 19 years old so I'm the boss of the weaponry unit." Tenten placed her hands on her hips. Her obi was a maroon and of course, she was dressed in a black kimono also. "So you can start with helping the blonde idiot."

Sakura nodded and approached Naruto, who was sitting cross legged in a corner, scrubbing a type of sword with an impatient look on his face.

"I'm so tired of seeing the same weapon over and over again!" Naruto exclaimed impatiently. He blushed when he saw Sakura standing over him thoughtfully.

"Hey be careful! That sword type is a-"

"A shinogi zukuri...it's quite slim so it's best to polish it delicately, Mr Uzamaki. All the swords are actually very different. However, the one you have currently is a very common shape, a nihonto to be more specific...so I don't blame you one bit," Sakura interrupted Tenten, plopping herself down beside him.

"Wow, you sure know your weapons!" Tenten exclaimed as her and Naruto gawped at her.

Sakura gave a smile, as she found that appropraite for the time. "Hai Tenten. Mr Uzamaki please hand me that warabashi blade."

Naruto looked at her dumbstruck, as he gazed at the collection of blades in front of him. "Err..."

Tenten rolled her eyes as she handed the blade to Sakura for him. Sakura began polishing it with more skill than even Naruto.

"Pfft..." Naruto said, continuing to clean his own sword.

Tenten gave them a smirk before leaving the room. She would have to talk to Sasuke about this.

As Tenten made her way to Sasuke's office, she couldn't help but think about how strange Sakura was compared to all the other assistants. She was certainly beautiful, but she was mysterious. Tenten was highly suspicious. Ususally no one knew weapons to that detail like Tenten did. Tenten knocked on Sasuke's office door, quickly and impatiently.

Sasuke answered with a long droning "hai" and she immediately entered, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey idiot," Tenten greeted him. She usually wasn't one for name calling, but Sasuke, in her opinion was an idiot. A good looking, intelligent...idiot. "What's the deal with Haruno?"

Sasuke looked up slowly. "Nani?"

Tenten huffed as she placed her palms on his desk, leaning forward so that her nose was practically touching his. "This Haruno girl, Uchiha! She's too good! She just interrupted my description of a weapon. Her description was...perfect. And she knows every blade in that damn room! Now what kind of assistant has that kind of skill?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Sasuke cocked his head.

She glared daggers at him for that, so much so that Sasuke continued.

"She's different...she's lived in that weird academy her whole life," Sasuke answered, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Well, I'd watch her if I were you," Tenten warned.

Sasuke smirked. "It's not my place to watch her. I may hire them and need their assistance the most-"

Tenten gave a suggestive look at that comment.

"But that doesn't mean I'm obliged to watch their every move. Talk to the three heads about this," Sasuke told her, closing his eyes. He just wanted some damn peace.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You're becoming like Shikamaru!"

Sasuke growled in annoyance. "Hn...fine, I'll see Kakashi about it."

"No, talk to _my _leader, Anko. Kakashi is too lenient," Tenten told him, before walking out of his office.

Sasuke grumbled once again. He wasn't in the mood for all these demands. Standing up, he made his way to the travel squad's main office. Stuffing hands in the yukata's pockets, he lowered his head. He didn't think Sakura was suspicious. She was odd, mentally troubled no doubt but not a threat. She couldn't even defend herself against a drunk man. Finally reaching the office, he gave a slow yet harsh knock on the travel squad's office door.

"Ah, Uchiha...come in."

Sasuke lowered his brows as he opened the door. Anko was like him. She also preferred heavy wooden doors.

"I can tell it's you by your knock..." Anko said to him with a smirk.

"Hn...I guessed."

"Because you can do it too right?" Anko chuckled. "You're a lot like me you know. I'm just not a dick." She straightened out the papers before propping her legs on her desk. Clasping her hands together she glared at the young man as he seated himself in front of her. "So what do you want?"

"To talk about Sakura," Sasuke told her.

"Haven't met her yet," Anko said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Tenten thinks she's suspicious. Apparently her knowledge on weapons equals hers," Sasuke explained. "I myself haven't found anything suspicious. She's just very dedicated."

"Those are the ones to watch out for," Anko admitted. "But I'll take a look at her."

Sasuke nodded, before standing up.

"Watch her for now Uchiha," Anko warned him.

Sasuke said nothing as he walked out of her office, a glare on his usually stoic expression.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anko had chosen to invite Sakura for dinner with herself, Tenten, Sasuke and Naruto. All of which had been the only members in the household to have properly met Sakura and spoken with her. Usually, Samurai Kishi all ate together, each squad taking turns to prepare the food with help from an assistant. Tonight, however, Anko had been granted permission for this special dinner.

Anko also didn't care if Sakura found this confusing. The pink haired woman was aware that this mix of squads was rather unusual but it wasn't her place to say anything about it.

She remained with a blank expression as always. Just like a doll. Anko watched the others as they ate their meals. Sakura cut perfect slices and chewed lightly, always looking at her plate. Naruto ate feverishly, gobbling up any piece of food that could be seen. Tenten was a fast eater, but not messy like the idiotic knucklehead. Sasuke, as usual, picked at his food, chewing slowly, staring straight ahead.

"So, Tenten tells me you know your weapons," Anko said, in order to break the uncomfortable silence.

Sakura looked up from her meal, a gaunt expression on her face. "Hai Miss Ma-"

"Anko-sama sounds cooler," Anko cut in.

Sakura gave a bow of the head. "Hai Anko-sama."

Sasuke looked over at her from his food. They were sitting opposite each other, Naruto to his left and Tenten to Sakura's right. Anko was facing all four, sitting at the top of the table.

"Hm," Anko said, partially amused. She grabbed a knife from the side of her, and began to cut a slice of bread. "Can you use those weapons Sakura?"

Sakura paused...

Anko suddenly threw the knife at her, and everyone immediately looked up, startled. The long slender slump of silver came soaring through the air, aiming directly to her temple. A direct bullseye.

It stopped. The sound of silver dancing in the air could be heard no more. An index finger and a middle finger were currently placed either side of the knife. Bread crumbs falling off it and onto the table. Sakura had caught it perfectly.

"Hai...Anko-Sama," Sakrua answered, her eyes wide and expression serious. "Shall I throw this knife back?"

Naruto nearly choked on his own food. Tenten merely glared at Sakura from the side. The whole room became deathly silent at her words.

"Heh...keep it." Anko stood. "You might need it."

Sakura raised her head. "Why Anko-sama?" She did not understand the threatening tone in the woman's voice. Sasuke suddenly stood also and went to Sakura's side. Grabbing her arm roughly, he pulled her up and walked out of the room with her, sliding the shoji door behind him.

Naruto paused, his hekigan eyes very wide. "What...was that just now?"

"That...Naruto, was something I've never seen an assistant do," Anko told him sternly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kuh...Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, as he continued dragging her through the hallway. She could feel his long fingers digging into her pale flesh, bruising it. "Please...please let-" he suddenly slammed her body against the wall. Her back felt most of the pain as the wind flew out of her. His hands were pressed against her bony shoulders, his torso pressed against her torso tightly to stop her from moving. He was so close against her that it felt like Sakura couldn't breathe. His chest was pressed against hers, their foreheads practically touching.

She was breathing heavily. The contact from her master was making her red and nervous.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke what do you mean?" Sakura asked him, her voice full of breath.

"What you pulled off just then! Assistants can't do that! You say you don't feel unless told to, you say you're completely emotionless, well no one can be that way Sakura! So who are you?" Sasuke repeated, shaking her once.

Sakura gasped again. Her body was forcing her to react this way. "Am I supposed to be scared of you now?" She asked him, her voice shrieking.

"Answer my question, that's an order!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Who am I? I'm yours Sasuke, I'm your assistant!" she choked out. "I do anything in any way you want me to...I have been training all my life for you!"

Sasuke's grip loosened. "Where did you learn those skills?"

Sakura coughed. "It was just a reflex...Tsunade taught me how to catch weapons..."

Sasuke glared at her. He didn't know if she was telling him the truth. There was only one way to find out. Clenching his fist, he raised it. Sakura widened her eyes as his fist shot straight at her. She shut her eyes immediately, hunching against his tense body but no pain came...

She opened her eyes and found his fist a centimetre away from her nose. "You...you could have broken my-"

"You didn't block," Sasuke declared. "Answer me this, do you know combat?"

Sakura shook her head. "Only weapons...I swear Sasuke!"

"You're not an enemy assassin?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "No Sasuke!"

He released himself from her, staring down at the pink haired woman as she stayed against the wall. He almost felt gulit for her. "Trust in your emotions Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him. "Have I displeased you and the other Samurai knights?"

"...No..." Sasuke answered. "Just go back to work."

**And that was chapter 2! Please review I'd be soooo grateful!!!! :D**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	3. Mere kiss my dear

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**3: A mere kiss my dear**

_"If I ask will I receive my dear?_

_These lips are yet to be swollen..._

_Yet to be touched..._

_Yet to feel chapped, this little space between my nose and chin."_

Her second night in the mansion. Her bedroom was smaller than Sasuke's. With only a futon and some draws to decorate it. She had to admit, it was rather cold in her room and the darkness was not a welcome. She gazed up at the ceiling, her pink hair fanned out across the pillow. Today had been quite a disappointing one.

Sasuke had yelled at her, accused her of being his enemy. Something that she assumed she should be hurt by. If it was one thing she should never do, it was to upset her masters. And Sasuke was her main master. Sakura sat up then. Sleep could not possess her tonight. She was dressed in a very light robe, the material thin enough to be torn by a pair of hands. It was not helping on this cold night.

What was that feeling? Comfort...she desperately wanted to feel it. Sasuke had not spoken a word to her since after dinner and she had merely continued with her cleaning. Sakura was also still yet to greet the other members fully and learn their personalities.

Deciding that this bed would not suit her tonight, she stood and walked out of her bedroom. Two doors down was Sasuke's. She didn't want to intrude her master while he slept…and yet…

She yearned for that feeling of comfort, the one he allowed her to feel around him. To her relief, she noticed a light glimmering from the crack under his door. It instantly warmed up her skinny calfs as a shadow cast upon her lower legs. She knocked the same knock as usual.

"Hai," came the usual droning tone of his voice.

Sakura slowly entered and found Sasuke sitting up in his bed, a scroll in one hand and a sake cup in another. He looked up at her and Sakura felt an odd sensation in her stomach. The amber light from the lantern was flickering in his obsidian eyes, and casting a glow on his crow coloured hair.

"What do you want?" He asked her, setting the scroll on his lap.

Sakura swallowed as she closed the door and pressed herself against it. She bit her bottom lip. "I...do not feel comfortable in my room right now Sasuke."

Sasuke gazed at her with a serious expression. His muscled arms were folded on his lap as he watched the pinkette intently.

"I feel safe around you...may I stay here tonight?" Sakura asked him, her wide green eyes meeting his.

Sasuke sighed. He had been harsh to her earlier. He had caused her physical pain and then had not spoken to her for the rest of the day. Perhaps, if he allowed this, she would not feel fear towards him. In truth, it was the last thing he wanted. Sure enough his exterior seemed cold and emotionless but he didn't want to be disliked.

"As long as this doesn't happen every night..." He lifted the covers beside him and she timidly walked towards the futon. Sasuke wouldn't have let her if he wasn't wearing anything, but tonight he was wearing black pants as it was cold.

She slipped herself beside him, immediately greeted by the warmth from his body. She snuggled down onto the pillow and looked up at his sitting form. "Arigatou Sasuke, what's that you're reading?"

"I'm working out something. This is usually Shikamaru's job but I can't sleep," he admitted, taking a sip from his sake cup.

"Do you drink often?" Sakura asked him, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Hn...I suppose it's in your job description to look out for me?" Sasuke asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura said nothing at first. "I swore an oath to be whatever you want me to be. But I must protect you, and sake isn't always a drink that should be enjoyed by yourself. It's one that invites good company and parties."

Sasuke scoffed at this. "Samurai knights do not have parties." He dropped the cup on the floor before lying back on the pillow, propping his elbows up either side of him.

Sakura moved slightly closer, so close that Sasuke shifted a little. "What are you doing?"

"That time when we were in the bathroom together...and you cleaned me...I had never felt so...comforted before. It was almost as if that was my first real emotion, and it was round you. So, I feel safe the closer I am to you," Sakura told him. "Does that bother you?"

Sasuke hesitated. "Just...don't become annoying about it."

Sakura did not quite understand what he meant by that. But, she still decided to be persistent and shuffle up closer so that her head was resting on the side of his torso. He did not make an attempt to move her, but he wasn't entirely comfortable like this.

Yet somehow, he managed to fall asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Troublesome..." That's all the spiky haired brunette could say as he entered Sasuke's room unannounced. It was about 8 in the morning and Shikamaru had only came in to retrieve the scroll that Sasuke had asked to take a look at. He noticed it, slightly crumpled beside the futon, next to a sake cup. He rolled his eyes as he walked toward it.

"Treats scrolls badly...sleeps with his assistants..." Shikamaru grumbled as he gathered the scroll in his hands. He was about to stand up when a hand shot to his wrist, gripping it tightly. "Release the death grip Uchiha, it's me."

Sasuke turned to face a frowning Shikamaru. "Can you not do that in my room?"

Shikamaru gazed down at the cigarette between his lips. "Gomen..." And yet he did not put it out, but kept it in his mouth. "Did you get anything useful?"

"No," Sasuke answered simply, stretching.

"Perhaps you were too distracted with alcohol and the woman sleeping beside you. Do you like sleeping with our assistants?" Shikamaru said to him.

Sasuke glared at the man. "I didn't sleep with her...and the other time was different." He wasn't prepared to discuss _that _with Shikamaru, even if the two had become good enough companions.

"She's just sleeping in your bed..." Shikamaru said.

"She asked," Sasuke cut in. "I'm wearing pants, she's wearing-"

"A thin, white rob, yeah I can tell without having to look that much," Shikamaru snapped, rolling his eyes. Shikamaru was a gentlemen enough. He wasn't one to gawp at women's bodies.

Sasuke huffed. "Nothing happened. She's barely been here."

"Mmm..." Sakura stirred. "Sasuke...?" Sakura opened her eyes and came face to face with the two men now staring at her. "Oyaho Mr Nara."

Shikamaru raised his brows. "Shikamaru...sounds fine."

"Do people not like their second names?" Sakura asked them both, noticing everyone had been telling her to call them by their first name. This was the first time she had seen Shikamaru. He had usually been cooped up in his office and Sakura had only cleaned it when he wasn't present. She noticed his attitude was slightly similar to Sasuke's, except Sasuke was more cold and stern. Shikamaru seemed to have a softness about him.

"Well, If you don't mind I have to start my duties." Sakura sat up from the bed and stretched. Both men watched as she slowly, yet gracefully left Sasuke's room, closing the door with a quiet yet abrupt click.

"Well...either you're lying about not sleeping with her, or you're a homosexual."

Sasuke shot him a glare. Was she really that beautiful? "Did you come for anything else, besides the scroll?"

Shikamaru sighed as he averted his eyes towards the door. "That girl, Uchiha…the three leaders had a meeting last night. Ibiki informed me earlier today that they had made a decision."

"What do you mean, a decision?" Sasuke challenged him.

"Well, I wasn't there of course, but apparently Sakura threatened Anko," Shikamaru explained.

"I know of that," Sasuke replied with a nod of his head. "She asked if she should throw the knife back, however being nearly emotionless, she probably didn't understand the negative connotations associated with her words. She was given something that did not belong to her and she offered to give it back."

"What she offered to give back was a knife," Shikamaru snapped. "The three leaders have great trust in Tsunade, they know she wouldn't send an enemy to work here…however, we can't be too careful. We're going to interrogate Sakura."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you wish…just be wary, emotionless people probably don't do well in social situations."

"Tch, like you then?" Shikamura said as he stood up with the scroll in his hands.

Sasuke sat up, preparing to get dressed. "I'm going to continue hunting for possible leads." Sasuke was eager to make up for lost information-especially if it was his fault that information had not been gained.

"By the way Shikamaru…who is interrogating her?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru didn't turn round as he spoke. "Ibiki…who else?" With that, he left the room.

Sasuke frowned. Ibiki was an expert…he would unlock emotions that Sakura had been trained not to feel…he would mess her up for sure. There was no need for someone like _him _to interrogate her. Anyone else would have been fine…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anko watched Sakura with intrigue as she swept the floors of an empty corridor. The corridor belonged to the bedrooms of the travel squad…_her _squad, and she couldn't help but feel anger at the young girl's presence. The little pinkette had awoken her during sleep, when she had heard footsteps outside of her room. The way she, or _it _moved, disturbed her to the core and Anko sure as hell wasn't one to be disturbed. _'She moves like him…' _Were her first thoughts.

Anko wondered if Sakura had detected her presence. Currently, they were some distance apart, Anko still only in her dressing gown. After a moment, she cleared her throat, to make her presence 100% known.

Sakura still didn't seem to react.

"I hope you're not ignoring me on purpose," Anko said finally, her voice loud and powerful-who cared if she woke up her squad?

"Good morning Anko-sama," came Sakura's reply, as she remained sweeping.

"Is that your list of jobs?" Anko jerked her head towards a piece of paper that was hanging out of Sakura's obi, fluttering gently.

"Hai Anko-sama," Sakura answered.

Anko approached her almost instantly, snatching the paper from the girl's obi and inspecting it. It was Sasuke's handwriting.

Sakura,

Here is a list of your duties. Get them done before the day ends.

.Wash the dishes in the kitchen. Find soap in bottom cupboard beneath sink.

. Sweep all of the upstairs corridors.

. Do Naruto's laundry. He's never been able to understand the mechanics of a washing machine.

. Help Kakashi prepare lunch for Samurai Kishi.

. Help Naruto train in the garden. Keep him away from the power tools at all costs.

. Check our supplies, remember to never go out and get supplies yourself, it's too dangerous.

. Get better acquainted with our organisation.

Anko couldn't help but scoff at Sasuke's writing. He wrote the way he spoke, in that sarcastic tone of his.

"Moreno Ibiki wants to ask you a few questions Sakura," Anko said after a brief silence. "When you're finished up here, I'll lead you to his office, alright?"

Sakura gave a nod. She had no idea why a stranger would want to ask her questions, but then again, it raised her mood because that would only mean getting to know a member of Samurai Kishi…exactly what Sasuke wanted her to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anko knocked on Ibiki's door exactly 17 minutes later, with Sakura at her side. Anko hadn't bothered to change out of her nightclothes, but Sakura did not mind.

"Come in," Ibiki said. His voice was deep, it almost rumbled in Sakura's ears. There was a slight slyness in his voice so Sakura decided she would not underestimate this man at all.

Anko entered, leading Sakura in. Ibiki looked up from a handful of papers and stared at the two of them with his coal black eyes. There were scars over his face-deep and tainted with torturous memories.

"You want to do this now?" Ibiki asked Anko with a raised brow.

"Why not?" Anko said with a shrug as she folded her arms.

"Sakura, take a seat," Ibiki said. Sakura did. She sat down swiftly and completely straight with a blank expression on her face.

"How have you found your time here so far?" Ibiki asked, forgetting any formalities and the introductory.

"Learning experience, one would say," Sakura answered politely. This was true. Despite her emotionless disposition, she had learnt that it was ok to think for yourself in certain situations. Her master, Sasuke, had urged her to do this. As well as this, she had met different kinds of people, and had discovered that each person appreciated a different kind of attitude. The typical face threatening act, in other words. Sakura had been educated about back in the academy. Face threatening acts, politeness theory…everything she needed to know.

Ibiki gave a sharp nod, as if she had said more than she had. He noticed her body language-often an important feature in his interrogation. Usually, certain movements could allow him to detect her emotions, however, she was as still as a statue.

"Do you remember life before Kamoku academy?" Ibiki asked.

"No," Sakura replied without hesitation.

"Nothing at all?" Ibiki persisted, clasping his hands together.

"I was young," Sakura said.

"Didn't your parents' death upset you? Affect you?"

Sakura swallowed. "It did before I began to rid emotions."

"You swallowed. A sign of fear, or nervousness. You, to this day, like to avoid that subject. You're not completely emotionless, are you?" Ibiki challenged her.

"One tries to be as emotionless as they can be, if they are to work for assassins and witness things many would find disturbing. Of course, no human can completely forget their emotions, some may be revived," Sakura explained.

"How did you feel when Anko threw the knife at you?" Ibiki went on, ignoring her explanation.

"I felt nothing. She handed me something that was hers, I offered to return it. Simple human gestures," Sakura told him.

"She _threw _the knife. That word is rather negative, isn't it? Wouldn't you, therefore, consider it a threat?"

"I wouldn't think Anko-sama would threaten me without cause," Sakura said.

"_You _wouldn't think? I thought you weren't supposed to think for yourself? I thought you were so well trained that your thoughts were only influenced by how others wanted you to think?"

"Like you said yourself, even someone as emotionless as me cannot abandon every single reflex of thought," Sakura said.

"Who taught you how to catch weapons that way?" Ibiki continued.

"Tsunade-sama taught me because she feels my emotionless disposition can sometimes be a vulnerability. It could influence acts like rape or physical abuse. She did not want that to happen to me, so she taught me some deflecting tactics."

"Be more specific. What kind of tactics?" Ibiki pushed her.

"Mainly how to avoid weapons both close range and long range. She also taught me some basic block moves."

"I see." Ibiki stood, the chair creaking as he left it. "More interrogations may follow over the course of the following weeks. Right now, that is all I needed to hear from you. You can carry on with your duties."

Sakura gave a bow of her head before leaving his office, her face still and her body stiff as usual. Anko watched her leave through the corner of her eyes. She looked displeased.

"That was surprisingly short. There I was thinking you were gonna go all bad-ass Ibiki on her," Anko told him with a raised brow, as she leant against the wall.

"That would have been unnecessary," Ibiki said, sitting back down. "She seems innocent."

"Yeah, _seems _it," Anko muttered.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Ibiki said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura entered Naruto's room with caution. She had heard from Sasuke that his bedroom was not to be underestimated-but in what context he meant was unknown to her.

The floor was the first thing she noticed. As promised, worn boxers, tabi socks and other used garments were strewn about in a neglected manner. Amongst the laundry, there were empty cartons of instant ramen. How he managed to sneak food into his room, she had no idea. Food was not allowed outside of the kitchen.

Sakura entered the room further, picking up the laundry.

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

Sakura spun around, her gaze meeting that of a pale young man, who slightly resembled Sasuke.

"I'm Sai," Sai introduced himself, though Sakura knew who he was. "If there was anyone in this house who you could relate to…It would probably be me."

"Why is that, Sai?" Sakura asked him.

He watched her from the doorway, standing straight like she was. "That emotionless frame. I'm the same you know. I guarantee that you won't always be as emotionless as you are now."

"It seems people have a problem with the way I was educated," Sakura said, lowering her eyes. "Well, nonetheless, it's the way I will best serve Samurai Kishi."

"I agree," Sai admitted, nodding his head. "Have you ever been taught how to abandon emotions you've never felt?"

"Such as?" Sakura asked, folding the dirty laundry.

"Love? Never kissed someone?" Sai questioned her.

"No," Sakura admitted.

"I've been told it's rather addicting…" Sai murmured.

"Controlling emotions is simple with practise," Sakura said, her expression blank, though pride shone through her words. "Just what Samurai Kishi needs."

"But housemaid duties is the first and the easiest part. Things are slowly stirring…it won't last." Sai disappeared from the doorway, his voice echoing down the hall. "Nice to meet you…ugly."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Caked in mud, he was hardly looking presentable. The hunt for more leads had not gone completely in vain, much to his fortunes. Bribery with a few bartenders down in the east end of Konoha had its advantages and soon, familiar stories began to creep out from all of them.

"He rented a room…I-I didn't see his face…"

"Noises in the night from these newcomers."

"They come and go as they please, not a word from them."

"It's like they're gathering information?"

These stories all involved strangers coming and going. Possible leak of transactional information? He was still unsure. But lying in wet mud in the farms on the outskirts, spying on comers and goers told him whoever these people were, they were arriving by nightfall. He didn't spot one person during daylight.

Running a hand through his muddy, clumped hair, he leapt up several feet to his bedroom window and hopped inside. The room was dim from lack of light, but he instantly spotted Sakura roaming through his draws.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Sakura continued in her actions, un-phased by his presence. "Supplies. You are in need of shaving cream so far…"

Sasuke growled.

"You're covered in mud Sasuke," Sakura declared. She retrieved one of the towels from his draw and walked over to him, placing it against his cheek. The rough fabric scraped off the mud from his complexion.

He placed a firm hand round her wrist.

"I can do it myself," Sasuke told her.

Sakura handed him the towel compliantly. "If you prefer. Why do you distance yourself from me?"

"It's not just you," Sasuke snapped, ripping off his top and raiding the closet for a clean one.

"You should wash before changing," Sakura advised.

"No time," Sasuke told her. He turned briskly round, bumping into Sakura who was behind him.

She stumbled slightly. "Oh, you should take it easy Sasuke. You're always so tense."

"Tch." He brushed past her. "Something strange is going on round Konoha right now."

Sakura grabbed him by the arms, stopping him from putting the clean shirt over his muddy torso. "You're shaking Sasuke. You seem very angry."

"What would you know about anger?" Sasuke challenged her.

"That is true," Sakura agreed with him, pursing her lips. "Still, you can never seem to relax."

"You should carry on working," Sasuke told her, ignoring her statement.

"I've done exactly that," Sakura said. "I even got better acquainted with your other team mate, Sai. He acts strange. Wanted to know if I had kissed someone, apparently that evokes all kinds of emotions? If kissing is a weakness for someone like me…how would I know?"

"You never will," Sasuke replied. "You may never get the chance. Too emotionless to feel love or lust…your training comes with consequences Sakura, since you were in the Kamoku academy your whole life."

Sakura looked at him intently. "I don't think of the consequences."

"It would be best not to," Sasuke said roughly. "Now if you excuse me…" He walked out of the room, completely unaware that Sakura's heart was thumping loudly in her chest.

**Thanks for your reviews! Please keep reviewing :D**


End file.
